Rain on Me
by Jyo-Chan
Summary: Sometimes, days like this are just a little too much for him to handle. Zexion x Demyx


Sometimes, days like this are just a little too much for him to handle. Zexion x Demyx

Oh my God, my first Zemyx…I hope you all like it.

This is like a side story of 'Stray', but you don't have to read that to understand this. Well…At least I _don't_ think you need to…But it doesn't hurt to have a read of that one too right? Lols.

* * *

It was times like these when a dirty haired blond boy allowed his mind to wonder the events of the past while staring at the raindrops that fell on the window pane.

It was times like these when he felt an aching in his heart, a longing for somebody close and dear to him.

It was times like these when he felt as though he could break down any minute and sob for hours on end until his throat was raw and he couldn't think straight anymore.

It was times like these when he felt as though there wasn't a purpose to life anymore…and he'd give anything and everything for his precious person to come back to him or else, he'd rather choose death instead of living out this melancholic, miserable, dramatic life by himself.

It was getting harder and harder for him to live like this day by day.

He felt as though he might actually go crazy soon.

He found himself staring out the same window again the next day the raindrops drizzled down the window pane and the gray skies of Hollow Bastion remained the same regardless of whether it was summer, or winter.

It was always a gloomy day, here in Hollow Bastion. Always the same rainy season.

He use to not care about the horrible weather, he had somebody there to distract him from it, and before then, he used to play his sitar.

But now, he could do neither, because that somebody left, and his sitar was no longer a good enough distraction for him.

He sighed, imprinting his breath onto the cold glass window and he brought his hand up to touch it, and make a pattern on it.

With three strokes, he made a letter.

He furrowed his eyebrows in depression and the corners of his lips tugged down in a small frown.

And he'd remember how he'd missed him so…Even now, as he sat by his lonesome by the window.

His mind began to wander again, and he wondered how long it'll be before he'd start crying again.

There was somebody at the door, and it wasn't until the third row of knocks was made on the door before he snapped himself out his reverie and he stumbled across the living room towards the exit and entrance of his small two bedroom apartment.

He hastily opened the door and smiled at whoever knocked.

It was a sales person, a very young sales person, a very young school girl, trying to sell chocolate bars for two bucks each as a school fundraiser. He smiled at her worthy cause and decided to buy 3 before he'd waved the girl off in a farewell and he'd closed the door and close the whole world out.

His smile faded from his lips as he dropped the candy on top of the kitchen counter and took back residence on the couch by the window.

He'd sometimes find that he struggled to keep up his happy façade. It came off easily when he wasn't trying.

But there's no need to be happy when you live by yourself right?

He only needed to pretend that he was 'fine' in front of his friends and family. They weren't as worried as they were about him anymore.

They thought that he had finally moved on.

But in fact, he was still very much stuck in his past.

Demyx sighed again as he rested his arm up on the top of the couch and propped his chin on top of his forearm and listened to the noise outside.

The only thing he could hear were the rain drops on the window amongst the traffic of cars and motor vehicles outside his apartment down in the streets below.

His mind started to wander again, and before he knew it, he was remembering the first time they met.

It was weird how they started out.

They literally crashed into each other in the hall of their university.

The both of them had been carrying a small stack of papers, one was from music, the other was from literature.

It was a lot of trouble trying to sort them all out again but they made idle chatter as they re-collected all the papers.

In the end, they still had a couple of foreign papers in each of their messed up stack of papers.

He smiled at the memory and almost laughed out loud. And as his smile faded from his face, his heart stung at the reminder of him and he tried to shake off the thoughts that threatened to fill his mind.

But it was already too late. He was starting to remember what it was like to have a roommate again.

What it was like to have someone to talk to, someone to sing to, someone to play to.

Someone to laugh with, someone to study with, someone to eat with.

Before he knew it, he felt his eyes prickle and a few tears slid out and trickled down his cheeks, leaving a wet trail in its wake.

He sniffed as he tried to get rid of the evidence of tears with a harsh wipe with the hem of his sleeves.

He said to himself that he wouldn't cry over him.

But he'd been breaking that silent promise to himself for the past two months.

Somebody knocked at his door again and he had the mind to just ignore it as he cried softly to himself, trying not to sniffle and sob as the memories flooded back into his mind.

The knocking came again, more louder than before and he tried to keep quiet, making himself seem as though he wasn't home.

He wasn't home...he was else where. His mind drifted back into the memories of him.

The knocking came again and he let out a half hearted growl as he roughly wiped the tears away from his eyes.

He called out once as he quickly hopped off the couch to answer it, furiously wiping the tears from his eyes with his sleeve again before he reached for the door.

If anybody asked, it was the onion's fault.

He couldn't suppress a gasp when he saw the person standing in front of him with a piece of luggage in each hand plus a small carry on.

His mouth trembled as he stepped forward, his hand reaching out towards the other with the need to touch but at the same time, hesitant in wanting to touch.

In case it was a figment of his imagination, like those dreams he'd always have of the other person walking away from him.

"Zexion...?" he muttered out as he stared at the said person.

"...I'm home...Demyx." he spoke with his head low, with a look of embarrassment, and guilt, and anxiety all at once.

He smiled and embraced the other in a sort of awkward hug, "I've missed you..." he allowed the tears to flow from his eyes again, "Welcome home."

* * *

Again, HOMG…my first Zemyx…

I wish it was better than this…Truly, I do.


End file.
